Lord Zedd
Lord Zedd is the selftitled Emperor of Evil and the leader of Rita's forces. History Many years prior of the start of the series Lord Zedd went after the Zeo Crystal and found it only for it to rip his skin from his body. He then kept Rita there to conquer the planet. After many failed attempts Zedd began to notice Ritas ineptitude. Eventually traveling to Earth and locked her away once again and take control of her Lunar Base. After which he began his assault creating a power monster Pirantishead and then destroying their Zords. Even though he was able to shake their resolve his monster was defeated. Eventually wishing to rid the world of Rita's failure he drained the Green Rangers powers and put Tommy on the sidelines. In a move that proved to be instrumental to his reputaion he went to retreve his own, personal Zord, Serpentera. Upon learning the Rangers went to a distant planet he intercepted them and attempted to kill them. Although unsuccessful he did destroy the planet. Serpentera depleted he sent it to the moon Zedd however once every centenial he rested to restore his evil energy. While he slept Rita was able to escape and slip a love potion into his body. Waking up he fell in love with Rita and married her. The two would eventually be visited by Rita's brother Rito. As a gift he destroyed the Shogun MegaZord and gave them new minnions Tenga Warriors. However his reign as the leader came to an end when Master Vile appeared and began his quest for the Zeo Crystal. Watching as Vile was able to nearly defeat and destroy Earth. Eventually Vile retreated after witnessing the Aquitians defeat Hydrohog. With this Zedd truly believed they could destroy and steal the Zeo Crystal from the Ranger. Despite their success the Machine Empire invaded the earth and moon base. all the wile the Rangers While they lay and wait while King Mondo and his Empire slowly lose their reputation. Once they gained enough resources they built a rocket to destroy the throne room only for it to become Louie Kaboom. Rita eventually got a brand new wand and created the Impursinator. The monster managed to beat the Zeo MegaZord and it's stronger variant. In the end Zedd and Rita ended up giving the Royal Family a bomb completely destroying them declaring themselves to "Be Back!" Physical and Mental Proficiency Lord Zedd is a impossing figure standing with his muscles exposed and metallic exoskeleton. Despite his appearance he was a capable fighter easily besting Tommy in a short battle. However he was a brilliant tactician think of various ways to defeat the rangers in subtle ways. Using his magic as a bolstering force rather than his main weapon. However magic was still his greatest advantage as he was able to create monsters without the use of Finster and was able to create illusions and various spells to weaken his enemies. Lord Zedd's biggest and possibly only real weakness was his ego as he oftentimes would blame others while he took no blame for his scheme's failing. Prone to yelling and throwing tantrums after he would fail if the plan had failed. He even would grow weary of Master Vile's attempts and often tell him that theywould fail simply due to his displeasure of Vile. Reception Lord Zedd is generally considered the Power Rangers greatest enemy more so than any other villain. His imposing physique and memorable voice provided by Robert Axelrod is considered to be his defining traits. Even after his marriage to Rita many still considered him to be a very evil and dangerous opponent. While the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are considered iconic he is just as iconic. Trivia * Lord Zedd is an American made villain as no footage exists of him in Japan * Lord Zedd is the first villain to own a Zord. * Some characters like Rito often call him Ed by mistake but the man in the suit's first name is Ed. Category:Villain Category:Evil Alien